gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Plaisirs coupables/@comment-5051354-20130322044443
SPOILERs / résumé partial (VO) Blaine donne des sous à Sam parce qu'il l'a piqué des pates à la cafétaria il croit qu'il n'a pas d'argent pour mangé...Sam lui avoue son plaisir secret PastaArt, bah il est doué le blond. Après il lui demande d'avoué le sien gros plans sur les levre et les yeux de sam...Et le gélifié avoue qu'il aime Wham! Arrivé de Tina pour dire que MrShue et malade que le glee club est annulé Salle de Chant : Sam et Blaine annonce la leçon de la semaine Guilty Pleasures , les chansosn qu'ils ont honte d'aimer etc...et tout le monde se regarde No Shame mon luc Oui!!! Jake leur dit de commencé alors! le Blam dézippé le veste Et hop Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Couloir de McKinley Brit' dit à Kitty tout le monde la déteste...Bref Fondue For Two Oh la tête quand kitty avoue son Gp à Brit à son oreille NYADA: Kurt avoue ses GP mais le pire de chez le pire son BoyfriendPillow et il n'a pas envie due Adam et encore moin Blaine l'apprenne Et sutout pas rachel et santana sinon elles vont le détruire..Bon il nous fait un cour de je ne sais pas quoi à la nyada mais passons En faite non ne faisons pas l'impasse sur le port du bernuda noir et de la chemise à manche courte noire/bleue (cf celui qu'il porte dans Th Break-up...) McKinley salle de muscu : Sam aoue quelques à blaine mais je n'ai rien compris Blaine lui demande après si il à des sentiments pour lui ou bien mais non En faite il aimes Barry Manilow il le dit tout doucement mais l'autre avec ces oreilles bouchés par le gel n'attend pas il le dit de plus en plus fort jusqu'a ce que tout le monde l'entende Leurs Têtes? Mémorables...Blaine dit que non non ce n'est pas possible (il ne dit pas çà mais cela y ressemble!) Tina avec marley et unique shoppe nos deux cheerios et demande c'est quoi son GP, kitty? Sa ne les regarde pas. Sur ce Brit' murmure Spice Girls OUI oui Kitty aime les Spice Girls petit moment pour réalisé et Hop les filles sont possédé par le Girls Power NY Salle de bain avec 'Tana Rachel et Kurt j'adore cette scène Bon la mocheté du bonné de bain de rachel...Rachel porte une gamelle plein d'eau suivit pas 'Tana direction la chambre de kurt...OOHHH what the hell is that? découverte du GP de Kurt elles sont choqué mais sans plus mais il est mimi tout plein kurt à moitié endormi Mckinley Sam transpire,il à chaud il à honte et il avoue qu'il aime Barry Manilow oh mon dieu la veste les autres sont juste "ailleurs" et après ils se mettent à dansé ...Tout le monde enfaite ...Auditorium les filles se distribu les rôles de Spice Girls ont vois marley marché en colére vers jake parce qu'il va chanté une chanson de Chris Brown Blam, blaine dans le bibliothèque lecture du Fantome de l'opéra...sam lui demande d'être honnéte avec lui...Les filles sont en colère contre Jake a cause de la chanson de Chris Brown (cf la tête de rhianna qui lui à servit de puching ball) Les filles sont vraiment en colère contre lui NY : Kurt offre aux filles un boyfrienPillow...rachel qui dit qu'elle en à pas besoin parce qu'elle à brody Et Là Tatie Snix débarque elle à tord brody n'est pas un dealer mais un gigolo...rachel se tourne vers kurt est-ce que c'est vrai? La tête de kurt, il ne dit rien mais ses yeux parle pour lui McKinley : blaine chante AAO devant les autres, regards à sam, là je me meurt, je suis décédée, je suis morte. Sam à l'air de comprendre quelques choses mais quoi?! Artie regarde sam...lui aussi a capté...Tina la garce qui demande pour qui c'est..kitty lui dit de la fermé Blaine répond pour Kurt évidement , Mon oeil Oui!!! C'est pour le blond aux grosse lêvres, un petit speach ... Wannabe, Bon je kiffe, je love, j'aime. Elles sont vraiment bien...Maintenant Jake My Prerogative...Oh les pas de danses, il est possédé, et le gay de la classe aime ce qu'il vois, Marley fait toujours la tronche...Plus tard Tina port une robe, retour dans petite maison dans la prairie mais en faite c'est un robo...Jarley scène Cute as hell, un kiss! NY Brochel...rachel tend des billets, la miss est colère, pourquoi t'a menti? hein...ils ont menti tout les deux, brody qui tu crois qui ma fait se jolie cocard...moment de vérité, elle dit qu'elle voulais rendre finn jalous, BROCHEL EST OUT! Creep...je passe les commentaires foireux, on ne blague pas avec les coeurs brisés. Mckinley Blam, sam dit à blaine qu'il ne pas être "unconfortable" parce qu'il sait qu'il est don GP, il c'est qu'il est un beau gosse et qu'il serait offensé si blaine n'était pas attiré par lui..Blaine à perdre son amitié mais sam rien ne va changer entre eux ils sont amis, un moment calin amicale, sam à un moment de solitude et demande si il à un truc dans sa poche, (euh pas sur de ce qu'il lui dit!) Blaine donne un bonbon. NY kurtanna scène, boyfriendPillow, regarde la tv...Santana demande comment sa c'est passé avec brody...rachel s'excuse auprès de santana elle ne doutera plus jamais de son 3ème oeil mexicain...Mamma Mia, la chanson commence à te faire chialé et sa monte en puissance avec les costumes des new directions sa pique les yeux c'est année 70 quoi!! THE END : épisode bon dans l'ensemble mais sans plus pour moi